We are presently investigating several areas of interest; specifically 1) the rates of hydrolysis of arsenate esters by a stopped-flow technique, 2) the reaction of arsenite ion with mercaptans, and 3) the complexation of the vanadium(IV) species with ligands in basic solution. In the first two of these areas, we already have a significant body of results to indicate that we can obtain good relevant data. We are not yet certain what will transpire in the third area. In the coming year we plan to initiate studies of arsenite complexation by catechols (and possibly other polyhydroxy compounds), of vanadate ester hydrolysis, and of 17O exchange between water and both arsenite and arsenate ions.